not so Grey Skies
by lexabastyr
Summary: Lexa Bastyr is kidnapped by a legendary pirate capitain. At first she is very scared but ends up with a bad case of stockholm syndrome. When her captor finds out, he decides to make an example out of her.
1. Chapter 1

*A/N: My first story so please no negative feedback O3O England/UKxOC*

Chapter 1

Fire. The only thing aiding the view of the warriors on this bloody night. The flares of the cannons and guns firing created a strobe effect, hindering the expectation of any oncoming attacks by an enemy soldier. The sea flowed a deep crimson red as wounded men were forced overboard. This was no ordinary naval battle, however, this was the result of two great pirates crossing paths. Arthur Kirkland, a very well-known and legendary captain against Capt. Lexa Bastry, a young Czechoslovakian girl, hell bent on avenging the death of her father. Though quite inexperienced, she could do much more than hold her own in a fight. Her crew was down to seven man, not including herself and her brothers Demitri and Nikolai.

Drawing a sword, Lexa cut through another enemy with great ease. The blood drenched her once clean skin and clothes. Demitri, losing his blade retrieved a handgun from the holster secured tightly to his thigh and all but decapitated his opponent with a single shot. Nikolai on the other hand was nowhere to be found. His siblings, still engaged in battle called out to him. No one answered.

Suddenly a flash of light revealed him to be in the cold hearted embrace of Kirkland. The British captain had him by the hair, a newly sharpened sword eagerly awaiting to slice his jugular at the wielder's command.

Capt. Arthur beckoned a request to Lexa. "Give up or I'll kill more of your family!" he yelled

"I will only give up once I have your head on a shelf!" she responded, shredding through another foe.

"Oh, so I see we have a challenge." Arthur mused at the young girl.

"Against you, I'm afraid it wouldn't be fair to label it a challenge. Demitri, stay here." she turned to her older brother before quickly jumping to the enemy's deck.

Finally reaching Arthur she drew her sword, the sharp blade stained with blood.

"Come any closer and I'll cut through his throat like paper." he warned, pushing the cutlass harder against Nikolai's outstretched neck.

She took a step back. Arthur removed the blade, revealing a thin red line where the metal once was. No sooner than he could release the boy's hair and see to it that he was returned to his original vessel , Lexa was being tied up by the remainder of his crew. She screamed but was soon interrupted by a strip of cloth being tied around her mouth. Arthur walked over to the helpless girl, pulled out his gun, and hit her with the handle knocking her unconscious almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

*A/N: And the plot thickens...Russia: *pulls out pipe* Or is that just the leftover blood? Me: Go away, Ivan. You aren't in this yet!*

Chapter 2

Lexa woke in a daze, and a cold dark room for that matter. As soon as her eyes adjusted, the door swung open and a dark figure entered. Just as quick as the door was open, it was shut again. The only identifying features she could make out was a pair of bright green eyes.

"Arthur? Is that you? Where am I? What is going on?" she plead, struggling to see at least one inch ahead of her.

"Yes, it's just me." he mused. "And as for your location, you are in my ship. You are my captive, and you are only to be freed upon death."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I am only letting you go if you die."

There was a long silence after that. Though she couldn't see, she could feel that he was only inches from her face. She could feel his warm breath softly caressing her neck. It was a sensation she seemed to enjoy. Arthur could tell because when he exhaled she let out a soft sigh.

"See you in the morning" he whispered.

*Sorry it was sooooo short. I got me the writer's block 030 and the immense fear that if continue to backtalk Ivan and Ludwig I'm going to 'mysteriously' die in my sleep tonight... #0.o next chapter coming soon (If I live*gulp*)*


	3. Chapter 3

***... sorry it took so long. Okay so, it has been about two weeks since she was kidnapped and she had been falling for him for quite some time now, he finds out and heres what happens***

Chapter 3

Darkness was all she could see. And despite the lack of light, the lack of sound, lack of well anything, anything but the surprisingly comfortable wooden bed suspended from the wall by chains, and the thick(ish) coat she had on, she could not fall asleep. No matter how hard she tried. All she could do was stare into the vast nothingness. Then, suddenly the door opened and the room was flooded with light.

"I trust you slept well." Arthur said with his normal arrogant tone.

"What the hell do yo want with me?" she hissed.

"That, I'm afraid I can't tell you." he laughed. "So, Lexa..."

"How does he know my name?" she thought, her eyes wide with shock.

"Why don't we put you to a little test?"

To her, that smirk on his face was like poison. It was unbearable. She could hardly look at him without feeling like she was going to melt, let alone see that smirk. Even hearing his voice was pure torture. She was having quite a bit of trouble trying to hold back the blush creeping over her face, but to no avail. Then, before she could gather what he meant by "little test", she was being tied down by her hands and feet.

Arthur's sword was drawn. Lexa had absolutely no idea what to do. She wanted to scream, god, if there had ever been a moment when she wanted to scream this was it. And no matter how bad she wanted too, she knew that it was a horrible idea.

He raised the cutlass high into the air and stabbed it down as hard as he could. It sunk deep into the wood of the platform just narrowly missing her left hip.

She wanted to yell "What the hell are you doing?" but instead, she just gasped. That gasp was soon replaced by a quiet moan as Arthur softly pressed his lips to the nape of her neck.

"A-Arthur?" she tried her best not to sound like she was whimpering.

"Shush darling." he whispered, pressing a finger to her lips and resuming with his ministrations.

A minute or two passed and she was completely naked. Arthur, however was only in his underwear.

"I know exactly how you feel towards me, Lexa. I can tell by how you look at me. And the fact that you gave in without fighting didn't exactly help your cause..."

Her mouth was covered by his hand, hindering any type of response. Arthur then proceeds to cut her feet loose, spread her legs, and climb on top of her, firmly forcing her legs around his waist as he positions himself. Suddenly he thrusts himself into her. This brought out quite a bit more than just simple whimpers and moans from her. No, these were more like screams. Not so much from pain, but more pleasure, although there was a certain pain affecting it too. This whole experience was completely new to her and also so sudden. Her body wasn't used to this kind of 'abuse'. And though it hurt, she couldn't get enough. The way his skin felt against hers, the way he breathed, every single aspect was driving her crazy.

Then, almost like a tidal wave of pleasure mixed with sweet pain, they had both climaxed. It had to be the most amazing thing she had ever felt.

Just like an old building, he collapsed beside her. Both were sweating and out of breath. He untied her hands, pulled her close onto his chest, and they both fell asleep.

***finally done (success pose is successful). This last one was difficult because when I write, or do anything on this computer for that matter, there is someone looking over my shoulder... damn nosy peoples... next I might do a (oh so cliché) Q and A topic. So what'd y'all think? wasn't too bad, was it? (looks at England whose face is blood red after reading this) well, hang in there until next time, folks***


	4. Chapter 4

*I think that with this chapter I should be finished. I am running out of half-decent ideas (and cheese DZ) but I will be starting my next story soon. Goodness, I talk too much. On with the story!*

Chapter 4

A few weeks passed,or was it only days? From the room, it was unable to see the world outside. The only way she knew if it was day or night was the cracks and bullet holes in the door. Since that night, she didn't quite mind. Once again the door opened, but this time was different. It was more of a slam.

"Remember that test I mentioned?" Arthur's tone was very sadistic. The way he said that made it seem like he was planning on killing her.

"W-well, um, yeah. I guess." she even sounded as worried as she was. Being coy as she is wasn't going to help or hide anything this time.

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the small room. Before her eyes could adjust to light, (well what ever light there was in such a darkened sky) he forced a sword in her hand.

"Okay, I want to see how long it will take to either kill or incapacitate me, or die."

"WHAT?" she yelled

"Good luck." he was even more cynical and evil sounding than ever.

She blinked in utter disbelief, and when she opened her eyes he was gone. About half an hour later she had killed enough men to reach Arthur. She was drenched in blood and cut all to hell, but still alive and strong enough to fight.

"Well that was fast." he sneered, drawing his own blade.

"Why are you doing this?" she was so confused by this 'challenge' he had assigned.

"It's quite simple really. I just want to know what you're worth as a pirate, let alone a fighter."

"That fight with me and my brothers wasn't eno-"

Before she could finish the sentence a man came behind her and plunged his sword into her back. The blade quickly ripped through her flesh and muscles before quickly exiting through her chest.

Blood streamed from her mouth as well as the entry and exit wounds. She lightly coughed before falling to the ground. Her limp, lifeless body making a loud thud upon contact with the wood of the deck.

Arthur just walked away, not even making a glance at the corpse.

The very last thing she saw was his bright green eyes. Something she once thought to be stunning was now cold and desolate. But another thing was the sky. It used to be dark and riddled with clouds, not even pierced by the bright sun. In this particular moment, however, it was amazing. The sun was just setting making an orangeish glow and for once, she could see through the fear and anger, and see the true beauty of the outside world. The sky was not so grey after all, but this realization came a bit too late. By the time she saw this her lungs were filling with blood and her life met a painful and abrupt end.

*Well, there ya go... England is an evil bastard, but who cares? He's too damn adorable for that to matter, right? Right? And now, I start my next one. No violence, death, or perviness. Well, no more than usual when France is around...*


End file.
